1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible stroller having the characteristics of convenient operation and reduced components.
2. Related Art
Collapsible strollers have been available for many years to provide convenient transportability. Conventionally, a stroller comprises a frame, a seat for receiving the passenger of stroller, and a number of (e.g., four) pairs of wheels rotatably mounted on the bottom ends of frame. Typically, safety is the most important factor in designing a collapsible stroller. Next, the convenience is also a factor. Preferably, a collapsible stroller should be folded into a minimum storage while not in use. A number of conventional collapsible strollers have been found such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,953,046, 4,094,053, 4,346,912, 4,369,986, 5,123,670, 5,417,450, 5,427,402, 5,499,831, 5,553,885, 5,622,377, 5,765,855, 5,769,447, and 5,882,030. All above prior art are movable between a collapsed position and an operating position by configuring a latch hinged among tubes of frame and a locking device provided on latch. As such, operator may manipulate the locking device and latch to collapse or unfold the stroller. It is known that a number of linkages are required to connect between the plurality tubes of frame for effecting the folding/unfolding of stroller. This inevitably complicates the components of prior art collapsible stroller.
Moreover, in some cases such locking devices are typically provided on the latch as stated above. But most locking devices are provided on handlebar for facilitating the locking/unlocking operation. As to this type of locking device, there are also a number of prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,882,030 and 5,718,444, and Taiwanese Pat. Publication Nos. 268,407 and 242,764. These prior art disclose a collapsing technique wherein handlebar is pushed downward to a possible minimum elevation. This means locking device is moved together with handlebar to the minimum elevation. As such, in unfolding the stroller operator has to bend his/her back to reach locking device for manipulating. Then pull handlebar upward and unfold the frame to its operating position. In view of this, it is not convenient especially in the cases of the operator holding a baby or a heavy object with one hand, while manipulating the frame with the other hand.
One design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,577 for solving above drawback. The handlebar of above prior art is remained on top of frame after collapsed, thus eliminating the bending of the operator""s back in the future unfolding operation. But this is still unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned because a number of linkages are required to connect between the plurality tubes of frame for effecting the folding/unfolding of stroller. This also complicates the components of stroller.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible stroller movable between a collapsed position and an operating position. The stroller comprises a frame consisting of two sub-frames each including an armrest, a front leg tube, a rear leg tube, a handle, a front base tube, a rear base tube, a joint member, a seat tube, and a back tube wherein the front leg tube is hinged to the front of the armrest and the rear leg tube is hinged to the rear of the armrest, the handle is inserted through a channel formed on the armrest to hinge to the joint member, the front base tube is hinged to the front leg tube and the joint member, and a basket is supported by the rear base tubes and the joint members. Moreover, two opposite apertures are provided in the channel and the handle comprises two lateral plungers and a spring coupled between the plungers. In a locked position, the plungers are extended into the apertures respectively by virtue of the spring, while the plungers are capable of being pressed inwardly until the plungers completely clear the apertures respectively to reach a free position to allowing a subsequent collapsing of the stroller. By utilizing the invention, in comparison with prior art there is no additional linkage provided. Also, latch as well as associated linkages and hinges are eliminated. In addition, the collapsing force is suitably transmitted to each component of the frame, thus smoothing the operation. Moreover, the handle is remained on top of the frame after collapsed, thus facilitating the future unfolding operation of the stroller.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.